


Books and Boys

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: History (Band)
Genre: All in all, Anyways, Fluff, I love these boys T.T, Kinda, M/M, SO, and adorable, and fluffy, and the request was sooooo fluffy, hope you like?, it's cute, it's mostly just kyungjeong, just plain fluff, like my babies, the other three appear for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Yijeong is bored. Kyungil is trying to read his book. Could there be a better combo?





	Books and Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starscall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscall/gifts).



> To Linoa <3 who requested Kyungjeong (my babies). I'm sorry it's short, I tried!!!

Yijeong was bored. They were backstage of whatever music show they had just filmed and it would be a while before they were called back in for the ending and were finally allowed to go home. And Yijeong was bored.

Sihyoung and Dokyun were sitting next to each other, talking in rushed whispers and giggling from time to time. Jaeho was napping on the floor. Yijeong wondered if he should join, but he could feel energy coursing through his body, and he knew he'd never manage to fall asleep there. And that left only Kyungil. Kyungil was peacefully reading, comfortably slouching on the little couch they had been provided. Yijeong smiled.

 

"Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. Hyuuung."

Kyungil sighed internally, kissing his peace goodbye. He had noticed Yijeong pacing around and he knew the boy was bored. He had just hoped he would find something to entertain himself with before he resorted to bothering Kyungil as a past time. He had no such luck.

"Kyungil hyung. Hyungie. Hyuuu..."

"I'm reading, brat. Go away."

He knew Yijeong wouldn't go away. He didn't need anyone to know that he didn't want Yijeong to go away. The younger sighed dramatically.

"Hyung, I'm bored."

Kyungil snorted, not taking his eyes from his book, although he wasn't reading anymore.

"Well, then go do something."

Kyungil bit his lip trying not to smile as he noticed Yijeong pouting. He loved the way Yijeong's squishy cheeks puffed out when he pouted.

"But hyung, there's nothing to do!"

Kyungil rolled his eyes.

"Of course there is, everyone is doing something. Go find something to do."

Yijeong whined, then plopped next to Kyungil on the couch. Kyungil rolled his eyes again.

"Hyung~ I'm bored!"

Kyungil decided ignoring the boy was the only option left.

He turned a page on his book, completely ignoring the younger boy. He bit his lips once again as he noticed one of Yijeong's tiny hands moving closer to his. He lifted his book, knowing full well what the boy intended to do. Yijeong whined.

"Hyung! That's unfair!"

This time Kyungil couldn't help it. He chuckled, finally facing the younger boy.

Yijeong was adorably pouting, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not my fault you didn't grow, Jeongie."

Yijeong looked absolutely affronted. He sputtered, trying to curse Kyungil, then stood up on the couch, and fuck, Kyungil wasn't expecting that. He immediately stopped laughing, leaning back as Yijeong reached for his book, and then... and then Yijeong was screaming and Kyungil's book was on the floor, because catching Yijeong was more important than some book that he could always buy again.

Kyungil reached for the smaller boy, pulling him by the sleeve of his shirt, and a second later they were both tumbling out of the couch, landing on the floor, Yijeong on top of Kyungil, because Kyungil would rather get bruises then let Yijeong hurt himself, even if he'd never admit it out loud.

"Fuck. Are you ok?"

He asked. Yijeong was clinging to him like a baby monkey, face buried on Kyungil's chest. He seemed fine, but Kyungil wanted to check anyways. Before the boy could answer, though, Jaeho spoke up.

"Hyung, could you and your boyfriend do this somewhere else?"

He asked. Kyungil blushed, and Yijeong, who had just lifted his head, hid it on the leader's chest once again, embarrassed.

Kyungil quickly sat up, dislodging Yijeong, which caused the boy to fall out of his lap, before getting up, cheeks red.

"We, I, he's not..."

From the other end of the room, Sihyoung snorted.

"Hyung, you guys are really obvious. Did you seriously think we wouldn't notice?"

Kyungil could feel his face on fire. Yijeong had been in favour of telling the others when they started dating, but Kyungil was scared. He'd asked for sometime - four months was sometime, shut up -, and Yijeong had accepted, because he was a better person than Kyungil. But now...

"Hyung, I can hear you panicking from here. Stop. We don't care. So just kiss Jeongie and get him to shut up so we can go back to what we were doing."

Kyungil glared at Dokyun, blushing, but then there was a hand on his, and Yijeong was shyly smiling at him. Kyungil sighed. Then pulled Yijeong into a kiss, ignoring Sihyoung and Jaeho's cheers and Dokyun's gagging. He felt Yijeong smiling into the Kiss, and smiled too.

 

Kyungil was comfortably sitting on the couch, reading his book. But now Yijeong was there too, sitting on Kyungil's lap as he played on his phone, pressing little kisses to Kyungil's jaw every now and then, and snuggling closer whenever he felt there was more than an inch between them. Kyungil smiled. He wouldn't mind being interrupted again if they always ended up like that.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
